Bugs
by Hgirl1884
Summary: It started with a bug, it ended with a smile.


**Bugs**

"What the hell was that?" Courtney asked, suddenly jumping off the bed and looking about frantically. She pulled a stray lock of dark brown behind her ear as she flipped her pillow over and ruffled the sheets. Her eyes were wide, she scowled. The golden haired girl beside her gave Courtney a confused look, and stood up. "What?" She asked, quickly. Bridgette stood up, and looked over Courtney's shoulder.

"There was something crawling up my back." Courtney said, she stopped what she was doing and looked to her friend. She scrunched up her nose and crinkled her onyx eyes. Bridgette sighed and watched as the girl turned back to the bed and looked around. "Nothing's there, it was probably just a little bug that flew away." She reasoned, pulling her blond hair into a sloppy ponytail. Her friend looked back at her once again.

"A bug? You mean with tiny beady eyes, and little a contaminated body going from person to person spreading infectious diseases?" Her face went from disgust to horrified. Bridgette awkwardly twisted her fingers and nodded. "Uh yea. Okay, gross." She said thinking about what Courtney just described. "I'm going to take a shower." She said heading for the door.

Courtney nodded, "Me too." She bent down and picked up a pillow and tossed it to the nearest bed. The two girls rushed out to the bathrooms, they left the cabin and the screen door slammed shut behind them. Bridgett glanced over to the beach and saw Geoff getting some good tan time, she smiled and waved in his direction, he looked back and winked. Bridgette's grin widened, and Courtney pulled her along. She stopped and screamed. A large black bug was crawling it's way toward them. Courtney screamed again.

Her friend turned her gaze to the chocolate haired girl, her blue eyes gave an annoyed flash toward her. "What?" Bridgette crossed her arms, and tapped her foot awaiting an answer. Courtney frowned and looked to the ground. "A bug." She took a step back. "Gross." She said simply. Bridgette looked down, and smiled. "It's just a tiny bug, Court. It won't hurt you." Her friend shivered at the thought, and grabbed Bridgette's wrist getting ready to walk away.

"Lets just go." Courtney said, ignoring everything Bridgette had said. She took a last look to the tiny, grotesque, insect, but it was gone. The bug was to be replaced by a black boot. She looked up, Duncan. He smirked, and rubbed his shoe into the dirt. "Is that better, sunshine?" He asked, he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She wriggled free from his grasp, and rolled her eyes. "Go away, Duncan." Courtney crossed her arms, across her chest. "C'mon Bridgette, let's go." She looked over for her friend, but she had disappeared. Over by the beach, there was Geoff flexing his muscles at Bridgette and she rolled her eyes and blushed. Courtney's jaw hit the ground. "Bridgette." She called to her friend, who seemed to not hear her. Courtney glanced over at Duncan and frowned.

"Fine, I'm leaving then." She said, getting back her composure. The girl walked away, but Duncan followed, she looked behind her shoulder, and he smirked at her. She glared at him, and walked over to the dock.Duncan calmly followed. Courtney stopped, and stamped her foot. Her face formed the famous pout, and Duncan walked behind her, a smirk on his face.

"Go away." She insisted. Duncan didn't move, he took a step closer, she shook her head. "Princess, c'mon. I just wanna talk." He put his hands into his pockets, shrugged, and took another step. She rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face. "Oh, right." Courtney rolled her eyes, she took a step backwards, then her smile disappeared, slowly she tilted backwards. Courtney flung her arms around wildly to regain her balance, she stood up and smiled again. Then fell.

A big splash in the water and Courtney came back up wet. Duncan stood there chuckling. Her face went red, and she stood up, and climbed up to the dock and sat there, she started to wring her hair out. Duncan sat down next to her, he was still laughing, she looked and glared at him. "It's not funny. It's your fault." She said pointed out.

"How?" He asked, and smirk on his face, even his bright blue eyes had a smile. She looked back into them, "You freaked me out, and I fell in." She continued to squeeze the water out of her hair, Duncan looked out to the water, but watched her out of the corner of his eye. "How did I freak you out?" He asked, he had a funny look on his face.

"How? Well, you kept following me and getting closer and closer, and excuse me but you still have bug guts on your shoe." She sassed, then she broke out into a small grin. "Okay, yea. You should've seen your face, 'Oh no, he's making a move.' " Duncan joked and he started laughing. Courtney's face heated up and her color went red, she frowned. Suddenly pushed him in. She stood up. and gritted her teeth. He came up, and gave his head a shake, spreading water everywhere.

Bridgette ran over and stood over next to her friend, Bridgette couldn't help but smile. "What did you do?" She asked, not expecting an answer. Courtney shrugged, "You left me with him." Courtney gave him and glare. Then Courtney turned on her heel and grabbed Bridgette's wrist and took her to back to the cabin. Bridgette looked back and gave Geoff and flirty wave.

When they came back Courtney sat down and tried to dry herself off with a towel. "So, are you still afraid of bugs?" Bridgette asked absentmindedly. Courtney though of that. "Well, in a way. I guess I am." She got up and looked out the window. Geoff helped Duncan out, and he looked over to her and winked. She frowned at him and mouthed the word '_Pig_', but sat back down with a smile.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Psst," Duncan whispered, he stood in front of Courtney's window. It was in the dead of night, the sky was cloudy, and dark. "Princess? You awake?" He whispered, cautiously. He heard a muffled groan and smirked to himself. "Why hello, sunshine." Duncan said, as Courtney rose from her bed. She glanced out her window, and looked at Duncan confused. She pulled her hand through her hair, and open her window.

"Duncan?" She said, her eyes were foggy, but quickly regained their sharpness. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing out here?" She asked quizzically. He looked around, and sighed. "Well, I wanted to check on you. I mean you, left the dock all mad. It's your own fault, I mean, I'm like that, you can't take anything I say seriously." He looked into her dark onyx eyes, and smiled awkwardly.

Courtney gave Duncan a shy smile, and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." She said, she was touched. Duncan retained his smug look, and smirked. "So, princess you wanna take a walk with your prince?" He asked winking at her. Courtney frowned at him. "Uh, no." She hissed. He rolled his eyes, and smiled. "C'mon, sweetheart, we both know you want to come out with me." He sighed, and took a step back, and shrugged. "But, I can't make you." He stared into her eyes, and she stared right back, seconds passed, and then-

"Fine." She sighed, as she shut the window, crawled out of bed and walked out to him. She scanned him up and down for a second. He raised his eyebrows, and smirked. "Like what you see?" Courtney shook her head. "No." She gave him a friendly push, then withdrew her arm. "I wish you put a shirt on." She exclaimed skeptically. Duncan rolled his eyes, "Oh, and keep all of this covered up." He replied, flexing his muscles. Courtney giggled so hard she snorted, and covered her mouth as her face went to a bright crimson. They walked slowly together, toward the water.

He chuckled at her, and she crossed her arm across her chest defensively. "You're such a freak." Courtney retorted with a meek smile on her face. Duncan looked at her fondly out of the corner of his eye, and he smiled too. "So are you still afraid of bugs?" He asked slyly, Courtney remembered when Bridgette asked her that earlier and she rethought her answer this time. "Um.. no. I guess not." They stopped walking as they reached the shore, and the two stood there for a second listening to she waves splash and tousle against each other.

Courtney sat down, on the ground and put her finger in the sand, Duncan sat down next to her and leaned back on his hands. "Duncan? Why did you ask me in the middle of the night? Why not later that day?" She asked, quietly. Duncan pondered that, then answered slowly. "I didn't wan the guys thinking that I cared." He shrugged. Courtney looked at him with a funny look on her face.

"What? You didn't want them to think you had a soft side."She said smugly. Duncan sighed. "Look, I have a rep. to protect, okay?" He said. Courtney looked to him sadly. "Don't we all." She shrugged, yawned and lied on her back, face to the stars. Duncan followed suit. The Little-Miss-Know-It-All, pointed to the sky, "You see those three stars in a row, they are the constellation of Orion. They make his belt, then if you look up you can see the rest, from the other stars." She said a matter-a-factly. Duncan smirked and pointed too.

"You see the triangle of stars, right over there, and the line going up to the bright one over there. That leads to another triangle shape and a line, so it's like a swing. That's Sagittarius." Courtney looked over at him, she narrowed her eyes. "How'd you know that?" Duncan's face looked quite smug as he explained. "Well, being a guy that moves around as much as I do, you pick up a few skills."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Good morning, princess." A voice said. Courtney sighed, and her eye lids fluttered open. The sun was up in the sky, and she was snuggling up to Duncan... wait. What? Courtney instantly, and brushed herself off. She crinkled her nose with worry, and looked down at Duncan with disgust. "Oh my god, we stayed out all night, we stayed out all night. And.. and.." She pointed to him. "You were.. we were.. oh, gross. We were cuddling and you didn't even have a shirt on." She made a face, and Duncan stood up, e wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her close.

Duncan leaned close to her, she braced herself for the worst, but nothing happened. Courtney opened her eyes, Duncan smirked. "Waiting for something, sweetheart?" She pushed him away and scowled. "No, of course not." Courtney took a large step backwards. Duncan put his hands into his pockets and winked at her. Courtney turned on her heel and walked away, Duncan walked up behind her before she reached her cabin, he grabbed her waist again and pulled her to him, Duncan looked over her shoulder. "Now, where do you think you're going." He said, walking backwards.

Courtney wiggled, and pried herself away, the two fell to the ground. She landed on top of him. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Why, princess. I knew you wanted me." Courtney sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Duncan." She snarled at him. Courtney stood up, but tripped, she landed with a thud. She giggled, a wide smile on her face. She pulled a stay hair behind her ear. Courtney looked at Duncan, who was still on his back looking back at her. "Well, I'm going inside." She said, shyly. "Bye." Courtney walked into her cabin, and sat down on her squeaky bed, she glanced out the window and bit her lip as she watched Duncan walked away.

A/N: Well, there you go. I don't know if it's a one-shot or not, but I like it. I hope you do too.


End file.
